El amor que un día fue
by ElaFG
Summary: Él estaba bien, y Natasha siempre lo necesitaría. Pero podía aprender a vivir así.


**Este fic ha sido escrito para el reto "Leyes de Murphy" del foro "La Torre Stark".**

 **Disclaimer: El mismo de siempre. Ningún personaje mencionado aquí me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel y Disney.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que un día fue**

* * *

 **24 horas antes...**

-No tenemos futuro.

Los labios de Steve se tensan en una mueca similar a una sonrisa que desaparece enseguida.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta en un susurro, incrédulo, arañando la posibilidad de que Natasha esté bromeando.

No hay ninguna inflexión en su voz, ninguna expresión en su rostro. Es imposible leer si se trata de un chascarrillo o dice la verdad. Por momentos, Steve teme la segunda opción.

Natasha bebe de su café sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Hablo de que no podemos continuar así.- Parece segura; como si llevase planeando el momento durante semanas.

Steve muerde sus labios y mira la rebanada de pastel en su plato. Comienza a costarle trabajo respirar.

Aquella era la octava cita en lo que iba del mes. Él había insistido en tenerlas después de siete meses de robar momentos entre misión y misión, entre un viaje y el siguiente, con un ojo puesto en el reloj y un oído pendiente del móvil.

-¿Estas segura?- Le mira directo a los ojos. Su mundo se tambalea un poco cuando nota la decisión en su mirar.

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos.- Sugiere ella.

Un mechón de cabello rubio se ha quedado pegado en la frente de él. Con delicadeza, Natasha lo retira, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la blanca piel del hombre.

-Yo te amo.- Le toma de la mano y derrama un par de lágrimas silenciosas. Se escucha sincero, destrozado.

Natasha se siente mal por hacerlo sufrir; pero es consciente de que Steve lo está haciendo otra vez. Utiliza sus atributos. Todo aquello de lo que en antaño se enamoró, ahora se convierte en su verdugo.

Él sabe qué hacer y qué decir, como actuar y cuando callar, siempre encuentra la manera para que ella se sienta la mala del cuento. Tal vez es algo inconsciente, Natasha no puede terminar de aceptar que Steve juegue de tal manera con su mente, pero cuando lo hace, sabe que ha perdido una batalla de la que ni siquiera fue partícipe.

Como en aquel momento. A las seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde.

La nariz de Steve se tiñe de rojo, al igual que la mayor parte de su rostro y cuello. Sus dos manos se ciernen con delicadeza a las de Natasha, y ha comenzado a mirarle de aquella manera que le hace parecer un niño pequeño: con los ojos entornados, enrojecidos y húmedos.

-Ya tome una decisión, Steve.- Le escucha sorber fuertemente.

Frunce los labios. Una pequeña parte de ella le dice que tal vez se equivocó al dictaminar sobre su relación. Sin embargo, los fogonazos de sus anteriores citas se repiten una y otra vez en su mente. Ya no puede continuar así.

Ella no está hecha para eso. Es una espía, su trabajo es el anonimato, pero no puede hacerlo con Steve llevándola a restaurantes cada tercer día. Y la verdad es que tampoco le agrada mucho la caballerosidad del hombre.

Al principio todo iba bien. Se toleraban y ella no podía estar más encantada de que el Capitán América fuese su novio. El verdadero problema comenzó con las citas. Cuando le abría la puerta del auto, o cuando esperaba a que ella tomase asiento para, a continuación, hacerlo él, era algo que simplemente le fastidiaba.

Sentía un vacío. Cuando hablaban de trivialidades y no de trabajo, sentía una enorme masa que se extendía desde el interior de su estómago hasta lo ancho de su pecho. Y lo peor era que no desaparecía, siempre estaba ahí, reinando sus emociones, recordándole que, en cada ocasión, ella dejaba de ser lo que le hacía sentir completa.

-Te necesito, Nat.- El llanto ha deformado su voz, se escucha suplicante.

Las manos de la pelirroja se resbalan lentamente bajo las de él. Hace una seña a la mesera y pide la cuenta. Saca de su cartera el dinero suficiente y lo deja sobre la mesa, anexando una propina bastante decente.

Es la primera vez que ella paga, y se siente infinitamente cómoda al hacerlo. Odia todas esas normas no escritas que se dan por sentadas en las relaciones. Ella trabaja muy duro para ganar su sueldo, no necesita que un hombre le invite todo, como hacía Steve siempre.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa antes de partir hacia la salida.

Le gustaría quedarse. Pese a todo, Rogers continua siendo su amigo. Y, bueno o malo, fue una parte importante de su vida durante siete largos meses.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha se levanta al primer timbrazo de su despertador. Cambia de posición y, con pereza, se queda mirando fijamente el techo. Suspira. Deja que el aparato se apague por sí solo.

Evoca la imagen del rostro de Steve, la tarde anterior. Una parte de su corazón se estremece.

Después de pensarlo toda la noche, y recordar lo devastado que se le veía, ha llegado a una conclusión: todo fue un impulso. Un arranque de inseguridad. El temor en su forma física.

Le extraña, y aún no ha pasado más de un día.

Se siente bastante estúpida por haberlo dejado ir.

No era cierto que había tomado una decisión.

Jamás, en su sano juicio, lo dejaría ir. Tal vez estaba asustada. Después de tanto sufrir y mendigar por cariño, aparecía Steve, y con él un nuevo sentimiento que francamente no terminaba de entender.

Él le traía estabilidad a su vida, calor a su corazón y amor en pequeños detalles. Detalles como abrirle la puerta del auto o esperar a que ella tomase asiento para, a continuación, hacerlo él.

No quería que se terminaran los sentimientos ni las miradas furtivas, mucho menos las noches a su lado y las tardes de entrenamiento juntos, le necesitaba, y necesitaba de sus atenciones. Por eso había decidido terminar con lo suyo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, antes de encontrarse demasiado involucrada como para permitir que él tuviese control absoluto de sus sentimientos.

Terminar antes de empezar.

Negándose la posibilidad de experimentar nuevas sensaciones junto al hombre que ama.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El gimnasio frente a ella se encuentra vacío. No se esperaba otra cosa, después de todo.

No es como si le apeteciera ver a Steve sobre el cuadrilátero, listo para su entrenamiento semanal juntos. Se niega a verlo, no sabe cómo enfrentarle después de lo ocurrido.

La odia, lo sabe. Y ella se siente una completa escoria por haberlo hecho llorar.

Si tan sólo pudiese dejar de quererlo...

Todo estaba perfecto antes de él. La Viuda Negra no tenía debilidades.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Se aferra al marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio y caer.

Siente poco firmes las piernas, siente poco firme el corazón. En cualquier momento se echará llorar, ¿y por qué?

Porque después de dos horas en el gimnasio decide salir a caminar y se encuentra con Steve y Sharon en el comedor de las instalaciones.

Les mira por varios minutos más. Quiere pensar que todo es un sueño porque no hay manera de que Steve se divierta con otra mujer que no sea ella.

Consulta la hora en su celular. Seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde.

Duele mucho más de lo que creyó. Apenas han pasado 24 horas y ya se ha conseguido a alguien más.

Las lágrimas que ha estado tratando de contener empiezan a rodarle por la cara. Consigue mantener la calma; no solloza estremecida, no emite ningún sonido; simplemente continua donde está, absolutamente inmóvil.

Que patética.

Esperaba un dolor como aquel; jamás pensó que llegaría tan de prisa.

Quiere ir con él y disculparse, decirle que no hablaba en serio cuando decidió terminar con su relación. Que le asusta pero está dispuesta a superarlo junto a él.

Desea explicarle que, mientras tomaba esa absurda decisión, pensaba en lo que sucederia cuando él encontrase a otra mujer que cumpliera sus expectativas. Porque al final, la única que saldría perdiendo sería ella; ¿cuándo iba a encontrar a alguien como Steve?

Sólo había adelantado las cosas. Su temor a que le rompieran el corazón era mucho más grande que su presente.

Lo había hecho sufrir, sí, pero prefería eso que su propio sufrimiento. Steve estaría bien con ella o sin ella.

Era egoísta, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Él estaba bien, y Natasha siempre lo necesitaría. Pero podía aprender a vivir así.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **¡Saludos, mortales!**

 **Comenzare diciendo que esto no salió como me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, de todas formas se los quería compartir.**

 **Éste reto consistía en escribir un one-shot basándome en una ley de Murphy, y la que me toco fue: "Si tienes algo guardado durante mucho tiempo, puedes tirarlo. Si tiraste algo que habías tenido durante mucho tiempo, vas a precisar de ese algo inmediatamente."**

 **Me disculpo si el fic y la ley de Murphy no tienen mucho que ver. La verdad es que yo interprete el prompt de ésta manera.**

 **También me disculpo con los fans del Romanogers, porque esto me salió más rompecorazones de lo que en un principio planeé.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
